


Ultraviolet

by Nnai (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nnai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy joins Ed on a relatively routine mission to avoid paperwork. However, what was supposed to be a simple task soon turns into something more sinister and the two are pulled further into the plot than either ever wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the end of the Brotherhood series. Al has his body back and has travelled east to study in Xing. Ed retains his alchemy but still sports all of the automail. Roy is still a Colonel, the paperwork for a promotion takes a long time in this universe. Hughes isn’t dead. Ed and Winry aren’t romantically in love. („o w o„) Unbeta’d.

The acrid smell of ozone hung heavy in the air as the clouds overhead thickened from a pale grey to a deep, almost charcoal. Threatening and ominous as the rumble of thunder eased in from the north and the first drops of rain began to coat the dusty pavement with dark specks of moisture.

  
  
Roy felt a twinge of annoyance at the precipitation and glanced toward Ed who was walking a fair few paces ahead of him, as if walking next to the taller man offended him in some way. His lips twitched as he suppressed a slight smirk, of course it did, obviously Roy being there was a constant reminder of the volatile alchemist’s short stature. However, his amusement was short lived as the heavens finally opened and torrents of icy rain began to pelt the two figures making their way through the abandoned industrial estate.  
  


The rolling thunder edged ever closer, increasing in volume each time and at the same rate the silence between each crash of noise shortened. Roy shoved his gloved hands deep into the pockets of the thick wool overcoat he was wearing as he picked up the pace in an attempt to escape the water as quickly as possible.  
  


Ed seemed to have the same idea, because somehow he managed to keep a few steps ahead of Roy, despite the Colonel’s change of pace.  
  


Ahead of them – no more than perhaps a hundred yards – stood a two story building that had obviously seen much better days. In the dark, rain soaked weather it looked even more foreboding despite the soft glow emanating from within. A light which wasn’t supposed to be there.  
  


‘Looks like you were right.’ Ed said almost grudgingly. The wind snagging on his braid and making it whip to the left as he hurried toward the building cautiously, ducking slightly closer to the ground as the dim light from the grimy windows illuminated the concrete out the front of the supposedly disused building. At the same time the shadows from the looming buildings surrounding them hid the two well.  
  


Roy followed suit with only a soft grunt in reply, concentrating on the shadows of the building in-front of them and searching the windows for any movement. There was none, but he didn’t let his guard down.  
  


The information had stated that there were only a handful of suspects within the confines of the old factory – three or four at best – and that they weren’t the type that would think to diligently guard the outer perimeter. In-fact something like this could have been easily handled by Fullmetal alone, a simple “beat ‘em and bag ‘em” job and then hope they could get information out of the louts about whoever it was that was running the illegal trading of slaves and drugs.  
  


Normally such a thing wouldn’t fall under military jurisdiction. Roy had been informed that some alchemical arrays had been used in the drug making process and the police had grudgingly asked for their assistance, knowing that none of their own men were savvy enough in the field of alchemy to be able to distinguish between harmless and potentially fatal arrays. If the suspects had any knowledge of alchemy they could set off something deadly before anyone even had a chance to think twice about it.  
  


So it seemed like this would be a simple enough case, which would usually beg the question of why Colonel Roy Mustang and The Fullmetal Alchemist were on the job. However the answer was simple enough, Roy had a lot of paperwork. Which he wanted to avoid for as long as possible.  
  


He’d made up a weak excuse about Edward being capable of everything except possibly comforting abused men, women and youths if any were present, to which he’d been expecting a wholly disbelieving glare and flat refusal of his request from the ever vigilant Hawkeye. Much to his shock she had only regarded him for a long moment before stating he would be expected back within four hours and if he hadn’t at least made some kind of contact then she would locate him herself. Roy hadn’t needed telling twice, perhaps she had sensed his slight lean toward becoming stir crazy or she really did think he was more capable of handling the sensitive issues of possible victims. Which was true, of course.  
  


Edward made a good fighter, but unless it was his brother he wasn’t the most subtle or delicate of people. Roy had always found his brashness both irritating and refreshing, most of the people he surrounded himself with were composed and controlled almost all of the time.  
  


The blond in-front of him suddenly vanished and it took Roy a moment to realise he had ducked into an alley to the left of them. Giving a quick glance to the building they were heading toward he followed Ed, it didn’t take much thought for him to deduct the youths change in direction.  
  


Despite the fact that there were no obvious signs of the front being guarded it did not mean they wouldn’t be spotted. The shadows of the buildings they had been shrouded in would have soon gone once they entered the thick stretch of concrete in-front of the dilapidated factory, where vehicles would have parked in years gone by. No, a less direct route was the better choice and for the moment he was happy to let Ed lead the way. It was a good chance to assess how Fullmetal went about the more stealthy aspects of a mission, because thus far the only times Roy had been present were rather more conspicuous and destructive. Apparently so were the times he had not been present, if the damage control he had to do after almost every one was anything to go by.  
  


Another rumble of thunder punctuated the heavy silence which had previously only been disturbed by the static noise of rain and for the first time the dark sky lit up with purple and white as bolts of electricity jumped between the clouds. Roy was sure he saw a jolt of surprise twitch across Ed’s shoulders as they neared the mouth of the alley and ducked out to dash toward the side of the factory, but it could have been a play of the light. After all he didn’t think something like a thunderstorm would bother Edward after everything the boy had been through.  
  


Roy moved easily into the shadows at the side of the building, his hair and coat were soaked but the water hadn’t yet penetrated through to his skin, and as Ed inspected the small and rather battered looking door they had made their way to he gave a quick glance to his gloves. They were a little damp but still functional. Ever since Riza’s less than subtle comment about him being ‘impotent’ in the rain he had made more effort to make sure his gloves remained as dry as possible in situations where he may need to use them. He liked to tell himself her words hadn’t been a subtle jab at his manhood but then again he never knew with Hawkeye, she was always so controlled.  
  


A quiet sound of triumph made him glance in Ed’s direction again as the blond pushed the door open cautiously, peering inside before turning to grin at Roy. ‘Didn’t even lock it.’ He clarified before slipping into the building.  
  


The colonel followed and noted the rather prominent trail of water across the floor in Ed’s wake, even if the young alchemist didn’t seem to notice how drenched he was himself, the older man wondered if he was cold considering Ed had less layers on. A quick glance behind as he closed the door showed that he was adding to the puddles in equal amounts and he stifled a sigh.  
  


Wooden crates and palettes were stacked high in rows around them, obscuring any view of the centre of the building and Roy stepped in-front of Ed as the boy stood squeezing some of the water from his soggy braid. He inched forward and peered around a corner of one of the crate piles cautiously. ‘Colo-’ Ed started to speak, but Roy lifted a hand indicating him to be quiet for a moment as he listened for any signs of life.  
  


There was nothing to indicate any one else was even in the building, but that didn’t mean they were alone. ‘There shouldn’t be anything in here.’ He said in a low voice, indicating the crates which could be filled with anything. Although he knew there was supposed to be some form of storage being kept here he had been told it was a fraction of what he could see, which meant the information in the report had been inaccurate. To what end he wasn’t sure but he felt a sudden unease building.  
  


‘We should split up and look for these bastards then.’ Ed’s voice was rough despite it being a whisper.  
  


‘No.’ Roy’s voice was firm as he turned to look at the blond. ‘Something isn’t right here, the report was off which means there could be a lot more than four of them in here.’ His face was a picture of stoicism, but he could feel a frown trying to pinch at his brow. ‘We stay together, Fullmetal.’ His statement held a note of finality and he turned to walk down a small pathway between the crates, ignoring the look of irritation that was sent his way and the feeling of Ed’s eyes boring into the back of his head. It was no secret that the blond would rather be working alone, or with anyone other than the Colonel at least.

Ed could feel the irritation burning in his veins as he followed behind the Colonel. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand the logic behind the request to remain together, and his temper had long since calmed from what it used to be but that didn’t mean it was gone all together, and it didn’t mean the smug bastard in-front of him didn’t irritate him any more. He was strong enough to take care of himself, past event’s should have made that clear.  
  


Edward was well aware that the reason he disliked spending time in Roy’s presence wasn’t exactly because he hated the man. In-fact it was because he didn’t hate him, he longed for him. Or at least his treacherous body did. He wouldn’t admit that in the years he had known Roy the bastard kept doing things that unexpectedly made Ed want him even more.  
  


A soft grunt punctuated the silence as he forced his thoughts to revert back to the mission at hand, it was stupid to get distracted so easily in such a situation and he cursed mentally again. It was all Mustangs fault.  
  


The roar of the storm outside was muted by the walls but not by much, and the harsh flashes of lightning cast the cavernous room into stark relief every time they made an appearance.  
  


Ed shivered despite himself, soaked through and cold. His automail ached from the temperature and – he suspected – the lightning. Every time there was a storm like this he felt drained, just wanting to curl up in his bed and sleep until it was all over. It had been that way since before he got Al’s body back and he’d hoped things would change after that was done, but it seemed it was something he was stuck with.  
  


They navigated their way through the aisles created by the palettes and Roy paused momentarily, Ed looking around the other man to take in the scene. The centre of the building was mostly clear of crates, one or two stood half open near a small fire but it was impossible to see what was inside from their current position.  
  


On the floor near the side of a broken palette was a crudely carved array, old, rust coloured splatters of what could only have been blood were smeared around the inside and Ed felt his stomach churn at the sight.  
  


Roy still hadn’t moved when Ed had finished checking the space for any signs of life, dark eyes still fixed on the array as if deep in thought. So the blond stepped around him and into the warm light of the fire – which on closer inspection was sitting on another array to keep it lit and, looking more closely, diffuse the carbon dioxide it let off to keep the space mostly smoke free.  
  


It made sense, if people were really here they would need light and warmth and the building’s electricity supply had long since been cut off along with the other buildings in the small, run down industrial estate.  
  


‘Fullmetal.’ Roy’s voice held a hint of warning as the blond moved to crouch near the bloody array on the floor and he rolled his eyes slightly.  
  


‘I’m not gonna set it off. Besides you were taking too long, there’s no-one here right now.’ He gruffed and returned to examining the design.  
  


‘But there were not so long ago. They’ll probably be coming back.’ Despite his words Roy stepped out into the light as well. ‘We should have stayed hidden to keep the element of surprise.’  
  


‘T’ch. Just shut up I’m trying to think.’ He said as he realised the lines, although carved, were also filled and painted with more dried blood, making Ed think of gruesome uses. Some of the symbols were a mystery to him, although he knew a biological array when he saw one, this wasn’t anything to do with human transmutation and that made the presence of blood puzzle him even more.  
  


‘Fullmetal.’ This time Roy’s tone held a dash of annoyance, probably at Ed’s insubordination, but he’d said worse and gotten away with it… for whatever reason.  
  


A sudden movement out of the corner of his eyes made Ed jerk back just in time to dodge the crude blade of a fire axe that had come flying from between the crates off to the right. At the same time he was aware that Roy had dodged an attack aimed at him by a dagger wielding man who was closer to Armstrongs size than the Colonel’s.  
  


‘Fuck!’ He hissed, clapping his hands together and drawing his automail into the usual blade as the man from between the crates emerged. He looked to be in his forties but that was obviously not a hindrance to the muscled man. Greying hair hung over one side of his face to obscure scarred flesh and pale blue eyes bored into Ed as the man gave a flick of his wrist, pulling the axe back to hand by a chain attached to the end.  
  


‘There’s more!’ Roy warned as two more men made an appearance.  
  


Ed was sure Roy could take care of himself, and a click of fingers followed by a surprised yelp made it clear the blond could concentrate on his own problems without worrying. Which was good because the axe came at him again and he barely managed to deflect it with his automail, skidding back and swinging a kick as the second man tried to grab him from behind.  
  


The kick did it’s job, though the effect was less than Ed had hoped and he rolled away before the man could retaliate. He jumped the array – not trusting it to stay inactive – and went on the offensive, slashing at the man with the axe and doing his best to dodge the swings of the blood dulled blade.  
  


Roy’s scuffle seemed to be going well too, one man already incapacitated and badly burned while the other, managed to dodge artfully. Ed noted a trail of blood along Roy’s right cheek but he didn’t have time to assess the damage as both of his opponents attacked at once and he barely managed to scramble away from being decapitated though his left arm had caught a blow, the pain that shot through him delayed until he came to a stand still a few feet away and he became aware of the hot dribble of blood steadily falling to the floor.  
  


‘Fullmetal, move!’ Roy’s voice cut though the sudden haze of pain and Ed turned just in time to see a worried look on Roy’s face as his second opponent had been rendered to nothing more than an ashen corpse.  
  


Then, before he could command his feet to respond to the shouted order, a bright flash of ultraviolet filled his vision and pain shot up his spine, making his head feel as if it would explode and his automail limbs drop to a heavy, dead weight.  
  


‘What…the..’ He ground out before realising the array at his feet had been activated by the axe man. Who held a sick grin of triumph. Another shock of pain ripped the breath from him and Ed fought to keep his consciousness as heat coursed through his veins. Not a pleasant warmth but a blistering, monstrous heat that made him feel like he was suffocating and his legs gave out, knees crashing to the floor with the dull thud of his automail knee.  
  


Ed was sure he could hear Roy’s voice yelling his name, but his sight was filled with nothing more than the harsh violet light and the blackness which was now tinting his vision.  
  


Pain surged again and he held down a silent cry as it churned his stomach and made nausea rush through him. Then everything seemed to dull and lose clarity, every crackle of power and flash of light became less prominent and Ed realised that he was probably losing consciousness, despite his best efforts to fight and stay awake as the array started to fade.  
  


Before he could stop it he found himself tumbling into darkness and it bought with it welcome relief from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Ed became aware was when something bitter was poured in his mouth. Instinctively he swallowed, unable to do much more at that point because his body was too lethargic and refused to cooperate with him.

He could hear a choked sound from somewhere, followed by a scuffling and hissed curse. ‘Would have been better to just get rid of em!’ He heard a gruff, gravelly voice speak, whose owner had obviously spent too many years smoking heavily.

More of the bitter fluid was filling his mouth and he finally managed to fight it as it coated his tongue in an unpleasant static sensation, making it tingle. Spluttering as he felt a strong hand on his jaw, forcing his mouth open and the cool lip of a glass bottle was shoved between his lips. Ed gasped on a weak growl of annoyance before realising, too late, that it wasn’t such a good idea when liquid was being forced into your mouth. He choked, his body quaking with the action as more talking eased it’s way into his lethargic consciousness.

‘Ah he’s probably had way too much of that now you know. Look at him he’s only small.’ This time the voice was smooth and younger sounding, perhaps around Roy’s age.

Ed inwardly prickled at the comment about him being small, but as he finally got the coughing under control he realised that he couldn’t move his arm, or his leg. The bottle had disappeared after his choking fit and the blond groaned croakily as he tried to squint his eyes open, his voice coming out in a slurred tone that – even to him – sounded nothing short of pathetic, despite his anger.

‘Who’re you… callin’ a runt…’ His head throbbed painfully and in a very un-Ed like fashion his rant was cut short, ending with. ‘You jerk.’

A bark of laughter made him squint his eyes open again and try to glare murderously at the older man standing between him and what he could see of Mustang. It took his brain another moment to realise the Colonel was laying on the floor with his wrists held immobile by familiar anti-alchemy cuffs, his gloves missing and his uniform scuffed and bloody beneath the splay of his black military coat.

Reality seemed to crash down on him then, the last of the fog lifting from him even though pain still coursed through his head with each beat of his pulse. Mustang was caught, as was he. On top of that Ed could hardly move his flesh limbs and for some reason his automail wouldn’t even twitch, a heavy weight around his left wrist and the set of his shoulders told him that he, too, was sporting the cuffs to stop him being able to clap his hands. And even if he could, the cuffs rendered his alchemy useless.

Sticky blood was drying along his arm, and the gash he’d received earlier stung viciously, though he didn’t seem to have been injured any more than that, which was why the nagging ache throughout his whole body was slightly confusing until he realised it must have had something to do with the array he’d been caught in.

‘Looks like the princess is finally awake again. Quicker than they usually are.’ The younger, softer voice he hadn’t recognised from the fight spoke again and Ed’s eyes gravitated toward a shadowed figure leaning over him.

Pale blonde hair – lighter than his own – hung in the man’s face but did little to obscure the bright green eyes that were raking over his body making Edward feel exposed and uncomfortable. The man’s attention drew back and was placed on the older male in the middle of the room.

‘Shame about the automail, he’s kinda pretty.’ He shoved his hands in his pockets lazily as Ed growled, about to retort with something profane when he heard Mustang’s voice grate through the space.

‘Don’t even think about involving him in your sick little world.’ He would have sounded calm to the men – three of them, though he couldn’t quite make out the third from where he was laying – but Ed knew that tone. Barely withheld spite laced in.

‘Oi oi, you still got a mouth on ya?’ The older man again. ‘I thought we’d finally got you to shut the fuck up.’ Ed watched as he kicked Roy in the ribs violently, it had to have hurt but all Mustang did was utter a small grunt of discomfort as he was winded.

‘Geeze. One’s got physical defects and the others fuckin’ mouthy.’ The grey haired man said.

‘Yeah but at least they got pretty faces. Actually I think we should at least tell the boss about that one.’ The younger blond indicated Roy and Ed felt a sick wave of unease roll over him again.

‘Yeah well, I guess your artistic skills can come in handy for showin’ her-’ The third man, who had been the most quiet, paused in what he was saying as the sound of an idling engine outside made itself known. ‘Looks like it’s time to move now anyway.’ He glanced down the curve of his cheeks toward Roy and then Ed.

‘Let’s shove em in the pit, they’ll probably manage to get out eventually but at least it gives us time to finish this.’ Old and grey seemed to be the one in charge as the quiet man hauled Roy to his feet obediently. The Colonel looked awful – if Ed was honest – his face slightly flushed and a dark purple bruise staining the left side of his jaw.

Edward gave a grunt of his own as he was yanked into a standing position, his legs refusing to hold his weight as he was dragged over to a hole carved into the floor. The metal grate which had been covering it was already open as Roy was unceremoniously shoved down the concrete steps inside, landing at the bottom with a thud and a hiss of pain. Ed tumbled in not long after, pushed by the blond that had held him captive.

He gave a stifled yelp as his chin connected with one of the steps, blood filling his mouth where he’d bitten his tongue, and he came to a stop at the bottom, legs splayed over Mustang and his head resting on the bottom step – which had mercilessly given him a bloody gash on his temple.

‘Ugh…’ Twin groans echoed on the close walls of their makeshift prison as the grate was slammed back into place above them and a crate was pushed over the top of it, obscuring most of the light from view.

Ed felt a hand on the back of his thigh then, jerking violently in surprise and feeling guilty when Roy let out a surprised hiss at being kicked in the ribs – again. ‘S-sorry.’ Ed rolled onto his back and pulled away, his face hot in response to the way that single touch had made him feel. It was odd.

‘But- it’s your fault for touching me in weird places. Pervert.’ He grumbled, glancing at Roy in the dim light. His words were slightly slurred due to the wound to his tongue, and he spat blood to one side with a disgusted noise.

‘I was going to ask if you were all right, but apparently you aren’t hurt too badly.’ Roy sighed and sat up, pressing his back against the wall not too far behind him as he tried his best to cradle his hurt ribs with his bound hands. ‘Do you feel ok?’

The question had sounded hesitant and Ed lifted a brow, taking a moment to think and gauge how he was really feeling. ‘I guess… Arm kinda hurts, and my tongue… hit my head pretty hard. But I’m fine.’ He paused for a long moment. ‘Feel kinda hot… even though I know I’m cold and wet.’ He frowned. ‘And my automail won’t move right, I think that array made it short-circuit or something.’

‘If you start feeling sick, or tired, tell me.’ Roy’s voice – still holding that odd hesitance to it – came out as an obvious order and Edward gave a shrug.

‘Sure, whatever.’ He muttered as he tilted his head to look up, trying to see what was going on above them and not getting anywhere before he turned his head and spit blood to the side again. ‘Fuckin’ gross.’ 

Roy was being rather silent and, Ed noticed, very immobile. Usually by now they should be trying to get out right? And Ed couldn’t move properly so it was down to the Colonel. Unless… ‘Oi, are you broken or something?’ Lacking tact as always.

Roy rolled his eyes slightly, sighing heavily as he let his head fall back against the concrete of the wall, exposing a pale throat which Ed’s eyes were instantly drawn to. ‘No, Fullmetal, I’m not “Broken”. But they drugged us and right now I can’t really move – they started forcing you to drink it after me, but you’ll probably feel it soon.’ His voice sounded odd. 

Ed shifted and frowned, deciding to half-crawl closer to Mustang. ‘Oi… You won’t die right?’ It was said in a shaky, joking voice and Ed didn’t miss the way Roy flinched away from him when he finally came to rest next to the older man. 

‘I’m sure that’s not what it’s supposed to do.’ Roy said, the words only placating Edward a little. Mainly because he was starting to get a sick, hot kind of feeling. He frowned even more and lifted his hands as best he could, ducking his head to press the cool curve of his automail against his cheek. 

Ed wanted to believe it was just making him feel unwell, but the flushed sensation, the odd flutter in his stomach, the tension working it’s way into him – He knew that it was arousal and not something more innocent. All of a sudden he knew why Roy had flinched away from him being so close but the knowledge only seemed to make him feel even hotter and he choked on a noise of surprised realisation. 

Next to him he heard Roy sigh again and the blond turned his head, hair obscuring most of his face as he watched the older man with something akin to wonderment. Ed couldn’t deny his curiosity over what the Colonel looked like when…well, when he was turned on, to put it bluntly. 

‘What-..’ His voice cracked awkwardly and Ed clamped his mouth shut in embarrassment knowing that Roy knew the way he sounded was down to the needy heat of arousal. 

After a few moments trying to collect himself, and swallowing around the lump in his throat multiple times, Ed tried again. ‘Why the hell would they make us drink something that did… did… THAT!?’ He sounded indignant and hung his head between bent knees, hugging them close to himself uncomfortably.

‘My guess is amusement, probably.’ Roy said in what sounded to be his best attempt at a matter of fact tone.

‘Sick fuckers.’ Ed mumbled venomously and tried to curl up tighter, his body wracked with shivers despite the fact he felt warm. 

Silence descended upon them again, and he listened to the sounds of heavy footsteps and the scrape of crates moving around on the concrete above them. The odd shouted command could be heard and the constant rumble of thunder had turned into nothing more background noise as Ed tried his hardest to ignore the now painful erection he was sporting. The mortification still hadn’t worn off but it was dulled by the increasing drunken feeling.

He’d only been drunk once, too much whiskey and he could barely remember anything he’d done that night, Al still refused to talk about it and it made him rather paranoid. However this feeling was similar to that time, the space around him felt like it was tilting and swaying giving him an uncomfortable kind of nausea in his stomach, he felt too hot despite knowing he was chilled right through and – much to his horror – he realised he was starting not to care about the situation they were in. The need for some kind of contact was driving him insane and his control and inhibitions were fleeing him more quickly than he’d thought possible.

A soft grunt made it’s way from between his lips and he flopped to the side dizzily, eyes lidding as he tried his best to keep glaring at the shadowed steps in-front of him, the warmth from Mustang’s arm and shoulder seemed to seep into his being. 

Edward tilted his head slightly, and even in the dimness of the space they’d been so carelessly thrown into he could make out a hint of color on the Colonel’s cheeks, and suddenly dark, hungry eyes were focused solely on him.

Ed felt a twinge of need as he stared right back, feeling his own face heat up under the weight of Roy’s gaze and he shifted his weight a little bit as he realised the look was only due to whatever they’d been given and not because the older man was in any way actually attracted to him. He suddenly felt more uncomfortable and self-conscious knowing that. Knowing that he wanted to touch the other man and press himself against him and that it wasn’t just because of the drug but because he’d always wanted to. But Roy… Roy was a playboy, a playboy who liked women, not his blond and very male subordinate. 

As quickly as the look had been focused on him it was gone and the Colonel had turned his head to face the other way, Ed could feel the tenseness in the other man’s body and he swallowed hard. It was too much now, he’d blame it on the drug later and pretend he wasn’t aware of what he was doing now but the itching need to touch his commanding officer was more than he could bear.

Clumsily Edward pushed himself away from the wall into a kneeling position that felt off balance because his automail was still mostly unresponsive, he was sure his face must be the color of the red jacket he used to wear, but ignored it as he swung his right leg over to straddle Roy’s legs.

The action earned him a shocked glance of warning – mixed with the deeper threads of arousal – but the lowly growled ‘Fullmetal what are you doing?’ sounded more lusty than irritated and it made Ed shiver.

‘Dunno…’ He said, thankful that his voice hadn’t come out in a nervous stutter as he sat and let his weight rest on the older man’s thighs, so close to his hips that Ed just wanted to shift that extra inch or so closer and grind. But Roy’s hands had moved, still bound, to press against the blonde’s stomach in an attempt to distance them, it barely made a difference as the embarrassed youth lifted his arms – with great effort due to the automail – and less than gracefully shoved them behind the Colonel’s head. 

‘Stop it, Fullmetal.’ Again his voice came out in a low tone that made Ed shiver and it was all he could take.

Using all of his strength he pulled himself closer, the less than firm press of Roy’s hands against his abdomen gave way enough that the blond was pressed as close to the other man as he could get more quickly than anticipated and the youth couldn’t help the surprised groan that forced it’s way out of his mouth as his leather trapped erection finally found some form of friction. As if that hadn’t been enough to spur him on he heard the older man stifle a groan of his own as, surprisingly, Roy’s hips lifted a little to grind against him.

Ed ducked his head, pressing it against the other man’s shoulder as he clumsily moved his hips and felt Roy’s fingers curl into the front of his shirt as if to try and gain some semblance of self-control. He felt the Colonel’s hips still, but he didn’t stop his own motion, grinding just a little harder as the painful ache in his erection ebbed slightly. 

‘Edward… you need to stop.’ The hoarse voice of his commanding officer held a hint of warning this time, but despite his words Roy wasn’t doing anything to prevent the youth from moving.

‘Unh..’ Was all Ed replied with as he concentrated on the feel of Roy’s hard on pressed against his own. There were too many layers of cloth between them, but Ed would take what he could get at this point, he’d waited so long for this and it was something he never thought he’d get the chance to do. At least now he had an excuse.


End file.
